Duncan MacReady's computer
Duncan MacReady's computer is a computer that appears in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It can be found in Duncan MacReady's office in Prague's Task Force 29 Headquarters. The computer has a security rating of 2 and the password is sharp007. E-mails Argento From: Director James Miller To: Duncan Macready Mac, Since we don't see eye to eye on the issue of Augmented field agents, I want you to know I appreciate you keeping an open mind about Argento. Personally, I don't give a damn how much Neuropozyne costs, we both know we're wasting a good agent behind that desk. Once Dr. Auzenne signs off on her, it'll be time to put her where she belongs and I'll expect you to be professional about this as always. Jim Dvali Family From: Ryan Baker To: Duncan Macready Mac, Just a follow-up to what I overheard you saying in the Cafe a few minutes ago. I've been watching the Dvali for a long time, I know a few things about them you won't find anywhere else. Some of the low-level guys may act like typical muscleheads , but the family has been around for generations: They know what they're doing. Don't dismiss them, they might surprise you. Ryan Dubai Mission From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-ALL To all staff: This is to address the recent mission in Dubai. We all know someone who died in that action. Our own consolation is that they died doing what they all believed in: Trying to make the world a better place. However, there is no excuse for the mission going to hell the way it did. The reasons it did are now under thorough investigation. We can all do better than this, and from now on, we will. For them. Further, rumors have come to my attention which question why we were in charge of the op in the first place, rather than Station Muscat. These speculations are a distraction and strongly discouraged. Please remain focused on the actual task at hand. Those were our people we lost. It falls to us to avenge them. Memorial services will be forthcoming. Director Miller RE: Security Update This e-mail doesn't appear until the start of M6: Taking Care of Business. From: Peter Chang To: Duncan Macready Sorry if it's inconvenient, but I'm trying to protect us from some very real threats. Invisible threats. Organizations like The Collective that can undermine and DESTROY US in ways you don't see. You have any idea how terrifying a network breach can be? You have any idea what it could lead to? Chang REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Duncan Macready To: Peter Chang Subject: RE: Security Update This is a little extreme, isn't it? There are field agents who don't even access their computers every six days. You're basically asking them to change their passwords every time they log in. Mac REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Peter Chang To: TF29-PRG-ALL Subject: Security Update Given a recent string of questionable network activity - as well as a general climate of fear and suspicion and heightened security threats in the city - I would like us to move ahead with new network security protocols. Stage 1 of these protocols includes the deployment of an automated network refresh system that changes all general systems passwords every 6 days. This will also affect your personal passwords - you'll be prompted to change them manually (and "meaningfully") far more often than you're used to. What do I mean by "meaningfully?" Good question. I mean the system is designed to distinguish a secure password from a crater-sized security risk. Trust it. Chang Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers